


For when I'm away xx

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	For when I'm away xx

Think of nice things. 

Think of rough sex, and tearing kisses off my lips as you play with my pussy.

Think of me whimpering for your stiff cock inside of me, begging you for it as you tease me. 

Picture me moaning as you ease it into my warm, wet pussy, and the feel of our bodies close together, both of us desperately horny. 

Think of you seizing hold of my tender tits and rocking my whole body with the way you pound me. And, realising I can't stay quiet, picture yourself clamping your hand over my mouth and continuing to use every inch of me for your pleasure.

Think of yourself giving me instructions, and me obeying, submitting to you like a good girl, spreading my legs for you and allowing you to own me. Think of spanking my ass as I get on my hands and knees, presenting myself to you.

Think of you stretching my tight ass with your dick, pulling my hair and choking me as you fuck me senseless.

Think of your dick forced down my throat, grabbing my head and hearing me splutter as you fill my mouth up. Think of me giving you oral, with my deodorant and buttplug in, and my black lacy panties holding my vibrator in place over my clit. 

Think of your cum inside of me when you reach your climax, and feel my tired body limp in your arms as I pant.  
And think of us holding each other close, kissing, cuddling, promising that we'll always, always love each other.


End file.
